Band Life
by tsuki1121
Summary: zuko ,aang and sokka have their own band but what if katara toph and azula want there own too? zutara, taang and sokzula
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : first meeting.**

"Katara wait up "toph yelled trying to catch up to me. I slowed down so she could catch up. "What's up toph?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled. I looked at her like she was crazy." I got tickets to go see into the inferno! "She yelled I looked at her and I started to jump up and down "oh my god really" I asked. She nodded. "And you and Azula are coming with me to see them. I was so happy I can't believe this!

I was looking through my closet trying to find what to wear but I didn't know what " Ugh just when I need to wear something cool and I can't find anything " . just then toph burst through my door . " Katara how come you and Azula have never told me that your brother's were in , Into The inferno !!!!" she asked me . really I forgot to azula's brother and my brother are in that band but no matter I still love the band it's too cool to pass up ." sorry toph I forgot that they were in it ". She looked at me with her white eyes and then grabbed my hands . " were going to buy some new cloths so we look good and maybe they will see us when we get there " she spoke at she dragged me outside and into her car witch I have no idea how she can drive . when we got to a store she also dragged me into that too . we shopped until I had enough cloths for two years witch I hope that would last that long .When she dropped me off at my house I was welcomed with her pushing me into the door to my room so I could get ready fast because the concert was in a half hour . when I was finished getting dressed she pulled me outside to her car and drove to pick up Azula . When we got there Azula was waiting for us she ran to the car and got in toph didn't even stop for her anyway. We pulled into the parking lot and toph pulled me and Azula to the doors where the concert was being held that. When we walked in the doors music was playing but it was the opening act they didn't really matter to anyone . We gave our tickets to the person who lets you get to the very front . when we got to the front I was fixing my hair . It was curly and had my blue strikes with my bangs pulled back into a small pony tail. I tried to pull my shirt down just a little bit . it was blue half shit that went on an angle to the side of my belly then there was only one sash that keep it up and it was on my back. it showed a lot of the top of my breast. My pants were fine. They shirt I wore showed my tattoo that was on my back and a little bit on my breast. I looked at toph . she was wearing a dark green sports bra with black pants that show she wore reds boy boxers she had one small tattoo it was a heart with a arrow in it. Then I looked at Azula she was wearing a red shirt with fishnets in the front to where it ends when you should see her nipples and a checkered belt and black pants .he tattoo was right between her breast . The lights started to dim and everyone got really loud . I looked up to see Zuko ,Aang and Sokka walk onto the stage . The first song was Lost Days the next song was Painted Lady the next one was The Day of The Black Sun and then it was done me toph and Azula stayed behind Azula was getting pretty pissed that her brother was walking always when he saw her "ZUKO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE "she yelled he stopped and look then sighed. "what do you want " he asked her she looked at him and spoke" this is Katara and Toph " he looked at me and toph then spoke " cool nice to meet you now I have to go" he was really rude . Azula grabbed his hand "wait here for a minute "she said as she walked away. I looked at him then I looked down I got really bored and started to walk around for a minuet. It got quite boring. Azula came from nowhere and right after her was Aang and Sokka. When Sokka saw me his eyes went wide I didn't meet his gaze. My phone rang . my ringing was me singing the song leave (get out) by jojo . I walked away answering my phone. Moments later I come back and toph is poking my bro telling him it's his fault that I can't stay out long."Toph I need to go that was my dad " I said toph looked at Sokka then walked with me back to the car she asked Azula if she needed a ride she said no . on the way home I didn't speak I just sat there looking out the window . Toph dropped me off I said my goodbyes and went inside to go too bed . I fell on my bed my room was a mess filled with dirty cloths I didn't care though all I wanted to do in fall asleep . I close my eyes sleep came my way.

My dream was about Zuko of all the people I should have dreamed of it was him, he was handsome I could give him that but the scar was a drawback it look like it hurt when he got it. I always wanted to touch it and in my dreams I did. Zuko looked at me with kindness in his eyes he smiled at me. He leaned in his lips almost to mine but it never happened because I shot up from my dream. "Damnit" I said to myself it was 5:00 just the time I need to get ready for school with I wasn't looking forward too. I got in the shower and turned the water on hot it felt so good on my skin. I got out and went to get dressed I picked out some dark blue jeans and a blue tank top with a black jacket with blue flames on the back of with . I told toph not to pick me up today because I was going to walk . I walked to school the wind was blowing and it was February witch didn't make it any better . when I got to school I went straight to my class and sat at my desk I wasn't going to stand outside with the band members of the band I love and I didn't feel like freezing to death . My teacher always knew when I came in that's why the door is always unlocked for me to come in .

**Lunch**

I sat at a table with toph, suki, mai; ty lee and Azula we ate and laughed I love lunch because I get to see all my friends. I looked at everyone then I got an idea." hmmm" I said toph looked at me."What up Kat is there something on Ur mind?" she asked. I looked at her and told her and Azula to come over to my house after school .when we got to my house toph was waiting for me to tell her was I was thinking about ." how about we start out own band ?" I asked Azula and toph looked at me and then each other "what?" I asked . it took some time but then they finally agreed . toph played the drums Azula plays the guitar and I sing . luckily we had all of those things at my house. We practice for the longest time until we could play better hen when we started . everyone could do what they played very well . we sounded awesome on one song then we stopped playing an toph was going to go home and take azula with her . I went back inside and went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow . I dreamed the same dream with Zuko. I woke up . did everything I always did but I looked at my clock and it read 3:59 . "damnit" I said again to myself I sat on my bed and looked out my window it was very boring . hours later when I had to leave to go to school I walked very slowly to take some time . when I got there the first class was already started I just stayed in the yard until the next class was started . I walked home alone I didn't feel well today for some reason I felt like I was going to puke. I walked inside m house and ran to the bathroom . I did puke and it smelled so bad I puked about 20 times that day my dad had to come and hold my hair up . my dad picked me and put me in my bed he gave me some water and told me not to move or I would end up throwing up again. I stayed in bed the whole day . the whole 3 days . the whole week. The whole 3 weeks . I got worse every time . my dad got very worried he called doctors and told them and they all told him the same thing it's just the flu but it felt like hell . everything burned my eyes my nose my arms everything . I close my eyes and try to sleep again but my brain is telling me to stay awake for another minuet because something was going to happen but I didn't want too I close my eyes and I fell asleep . the dream was all the same Zuko and me almost kiss but this time I put my finger on his lips to stop him from kissing him. he looked at me then moved away from me and walked into the dark part of my dream I dare not ran after him.i wake up to see 10 eyes looking down on me but why 10 why not 4 I open my eyes to see Azula,Toph,Zuko,Sokka and Aang. Azula looks at me and then smiles 'she's awake' she tells the others they look at me and Sokka grabs my hand and holds it and asked me how I'm feeling I can't speak . so I just smile It was really weird that Zuko and Aang here but Sokka is a member of the band so they must of did it for him . I tried to sit up but Sokka pushed me back down he told me that I shouldn't sit up that it could hurt me , so I do it anyway and it didn't hurt . Sokka got very mad because I did a no, no it was funny I laugh . Toph hugged me and told me not to scare her like the way I did today . I hugged her back to show that I wouldn't she had tears running down her eyes witch also weird but then I looked at what she meant but don't scare her I was in a hospital bed in a hospital now I get what she meant and why Azula was so happy .I took a deep breath and tried to speak " i-i-i-I'm s-s-sorry everyone I didn't mean to worry you all . everyone said it was okay I smiled at this . hmmm I wonder when I can get out of here ? I smiled again and also laugh at what I said everyone looked at me then also laughed . when will I get out ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: first words?**

I came home from the hospital a day ago and everything went back to normal well not everything. My brother came back home after about 2 years of running away because we was worried , my dad lets me do whatever I want to do now and I tore every poster of Into the inferno down and threw them away . I don't want to think about them anymore sure they were there when I woke up but then again there at everyone of those things but it's mostly for kids that are sick for the rest of their life's witch is not that long. I get to paint my room into my favorite color and I'm so happy I get too my room is gonna be awesome it's gonna have the color of cobalt blue then with clear paint that makes it look like there's water on the walls . It's been at least an hour now and my room is done and it's clean. What to do now. I walked all around my room and looked at something's that I haven't seen in a while." Hmmm what now, toph is on a date azula is in Japan right now." I huffed .just then my brother walked in my room." What the hell Sokka" I spoke. He just looked at me. "Hey Kat you wanna hang out with me, Zuko and Aang?" he asked me. I thought he was kidding but I couldn't tell myself not to go.

We drove to Aang's house to meet everyone then we were going to go to a bar to hang out the rest of the time. "Damn you guys must get really bored during your guy days I guess" I mocked him with a smile. He glared at me then went back to the rode. When we got to Aang's the others were shock to see me in my brother's car and me meaning the other well are guys named Jet, Haru and Zhao. Zuko didn't care and Aang didn't mind. We went to the bar and I swear everyone thought I couldn't order my own drink. Was I just the dumbest bitch in the world at that moment? The only ones not ordering for me were Zuko and Sokka. Finally the bar tender walked over to me and asked what I've like. Of course I didn't want anything to weak or strong so I got a kiwi lime martini. The guys looked at me the whole time like I was the first girl they ever saw after getting a boner meaning so they wanted to fuck me . I looked t everyone and saw that everyone was drunk. What losers they can't even hold their beer. Then I looked again and saw that Zuko was having water. I saw that my brother was asking him something it looked like Zuko was getting pretty pissed by the way he's looking . My brother walked over to me trying not to fall."Kat I asked Zuko to drive you home because I can't drive and you can't either." I looked at him then just shrugged my shoulders and walked with Zuko to his car. We got in his car and all I could do is look at his scar on his face I really wanted to ask him where it came from but I'm scared he'd snap at me to mind my own damn business."h-hi how have you been?" I tried to make a conversation. "Fine" was all he said and that's all he did say the whole ride home. How fun. When he dropped me off I said thanks and he drove off without a word." Asshole." I mumbled to myself as I walked to my room. I fell on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow . This time the dream is about my mother. I miss her so much.


End file.
